


Advice and Pickup Lines

by pastel_love



Series: Short Killugon Stories [2]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, Fluff, Flustered Killua, Insinuations, M/M, Pick-Up Lines, Shameless Gon, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-28 20:33:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10838916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastel_love/pseuds/pastel_love
Summary: In which Gon goes to Leorio about advice on love....“I’ll treat you like my homework.” Gon whispered, too close to Killua to be comfortable. “I’ll slam you on the table and do you all night long.”





	1. Leorio's x Stupid x Advice

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what I'm doing

Gon was finally visiting Leorio after he’d been pestered to do it for a while. Gon hadn’t really visited him in a while, and Leorio was busy with becoming a doctor, so he had to stay in the city near his school, even though he wanted to seek Gon out and make him visit sometimes.

 

Leorio took a while to notice it, how Gon was fidgety and didn’t seem completely comfortable.

 

“Gon, is something wrong? Leorio asked, a concerned tone in his voice.

 

Gon shook his head. “Not really, but I’m not too sure.”

 

“What?” Leorio asked, scrambling to get his briefcase. “If you’re sick, you should have told me. Do you have a fever? Have you been throwing up, have you - ?”

 

“Wait, wait!” Gon said, putting his hands up. “Not that kind!”

 

Leorio paused. “What?”

 

Gon looked nervous. “I just feel weird sometimes.”

 

Leorio looked suspicious. “What do you mean?”

 

“Whenever I’m around… someone, I just feel really different.”

 

Leorio felt a smile beginning to form on his face. “Like how?”

 

“Hmm…” Gon said, “My heart starts thumping really loud, and sometimes I’ll blush around them, and I notice them more than anyone else…”

 

Leorio almost laughed with joy. He’d been trying to set Gon and Killua up with girls for a while now, but it hadn’t been working. He’d thought that at least Killua might be interested in girls (they were _18_ for goodness sake!), but Killua never paid them any attention, and Gon didn’t seem to understand the whole concept of dating a girl. Why was dating a girl his age different than the dates he’d been on with the women who visited Whale Island?

 

Leorio listened and nodded as Gon went on, listing the symptoms. _Finally!_ He thought, smothering the large smile about to break out across his face.

 

“Gon, I think you’re in love.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“Well,” Leorio admitted. “At least in like.”

 

Gon stood there, completely stumped. “What?”

 

“Surely you’ve heard of it before, at your age,” Leorio went on. “Maybe from the girls that swarm shops on Valentine’s Day, or at the bars – well, you probably don’t go to bars other than the times I made you – but about people falling in love.”

 

Gon nodded, a bit hesitantly, which surprised Leorio. “I have heard about it, but what do they mean?”

 

“Well,” Leorio said, not exactly sure where to start, but this was his area; he was the best people person out of their group. “You want to be with her all the time, get her stuff that will make her smile, do (maybe stupid) things to get her to laugh, you want to spend the future with her, she feels like the most important person in the world, you miss him and think about him when you’re apart…”

 

He didn’t notice his transition between pronouns at the end, trailing off, pushing the image of blond hair, grey eyes, and soft smile out of his mind. A melancholy smile adorned his own face. He shoved away the thought hurriedly. This was about Gon, not him.

 

“Does any of that ring a bell?” Leorio asked.

 

“Mm,” Gon said, nodding in affirmation. “It’s just the words at first were wrong.”

 

“Huh?” Leorio said, running the sentence through his head. “What do you mean?”

 

“You said ‘she’ at first, then you said ‘he’. They’re not a girl, so it’s a ‘he’.”

 

Leorio’s mouth dropped. _No wonder the girls didn’t work for him!_

 

“Do I know him?” Leorio asked, a bit desperate to know. “Who is it?”

 

“Hmm…” Gon said, thinking about it. “It’s a secret.”

 

Leorio frowned. “I have to know who it is if you want me to help you get him in the end.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

Leorio sat up straighter. “Something that guarantees that they’ll fall for you.”

 

“Why? Can’t I just ask him?”

 

“Absolutely not!” Leorio yelled, slamming his hand on the table. “You have to woo him first, then ask him out, that way he’ll definitely go out with you.”

 

Gon frowned. “That sounds a little bit complicated.”

 

“Child,” Leorio said. “You poor, naïve child.”

 

Gon’s frown deepened. “Why?”

 

“You just don’t know about the world. You can’t just ask him.”

 

“But _why?_ ”

 

“Eh, well…” Leorio stuttered. “That’s just not how things are done! Now…” Leorio took out a piece of paper. “…time to brainstorm…”

 

 ✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*   *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

 

It took a while for Gon to master it at first, but after he got it down, – the stance, the smile, the confidence – Leorio was sure he could do it. “Right! That ends the lesson for today! Ready to try it out? If all goes well, you won’t need another lesson!”

 

Gon shot up. “Really?” He wasn’t sure about the whole “wooing” bit, but if it guaranteed that he would be spending the rest of his life _with_ the love of his life, it was worth it.

 

“Alright, I’m ready to go!”

 

He basically ran to the door, pulling it open just as Leorio managed to yell, “Wait!”

 

Gon paused, turning back to his older friend. “Did you need something?”

 

“Who is it that you like?” Leorio asked.

 

“Oh,” Gon said. “That’s easy! It’s Killua!”

 

And with that, he ran out the door, ready to try our Leorio’s foolproof plan.

 

Leorio just sat at his table in shock, wondering how he hadn’t seen it before. Another feeling quickly settled over the first: dread. There’s no way his plan would work on _Killua_ of all people; Gon would get a smack upside the head, at best.

 

He put his head down on the table. Oh, gosh. He should have known. Gon was doomed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment what you think so far!  
> (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know, I really should be working on my other fic, but this one was just welcomed and accepted with open arms (even encouraged)!  
> Thank you for supporting this!

Killua almost dropped the cake he was holding when Gon came bursting into their dining room.

 

“Idiot! You almost made me make this cake go to waste!” Killua yelled at Gon (after setting down his precious chocolate cake, first), pinching his cheeks mercilessly.

 

Gon squirmed. “I’m _sorry_ Killua! I didn’t mean to!”

 

Killua let go of his cheeks, getting his cake and beginning to slice it. “Alright, obviously, you needed something. What is it?”

 

 “Can I ask Killua a question?”

 

“Mm? Sure.”

 

Gon took a deep breath. “Are you a camera? Because I smile every time I see you.”

 

Killua froze, turning to face him slowly.

 

Gon went on. “Are you related to the sun? Because you brighten my day.”

 

Killua felt his face beginning to heat up ever so slowly.

 

“Are you cold? Because you could use me as a blanket.” With that, Gon got closer to his best friend, wrapping said boy in a hug.

 

Killua was frozen, head spinning. Was Gon… using pickup lines on him?

 

“Gon, what are you saying…?”

 

Gon smiled, happy and a little bit smug that he was making Killua blush.

 

He took Killua’s hand and put it on his shoulder. “Can you feel this? This is boyfriend material.”

 

“Gon,” Killua hissed, pushing Gon away from him. “You can’t say stuff like that!”

 

His face was completely red, and Gon racked his mind for the ones he’d found online and the ones he’d created. He hadn’t wanted to use the ones Leorio suggested, because then it wouldn’t be the same.

 

“Can I borrow a kiss?” Gon asked, looking Killua straight in the eyes. “I promise I’ll give it back.”

 

Killua didn’t know what to do, stuck between walking (or running) away or letting him continue.

 

Seeing as Killua hadn’t pinched, punched, or pushed him, Gon continued. “I don’t have my library card, but do you mind if I check you out?”

 

Killua felt himself shivering at the tone Gon used, how his voice had dropped near the end.

 

Gon walked forward until Killua had his back to the wall, then moved so his mouth was by Killua’s ear. “Are your legs made of Nutella? Because I’d love to spread them.”

 

With that, Gon nudged a leg between Killua’s, and the younger’s breath caught in his throat. He didn’t dare breathe. Gon’s mouth was close to his neck, and his own lips were close to Gon’s neck.

 

“I’ll treat you like my homework.” Gon whispered, too close to Killua to be comfortable. “I’ll slam you on the table and do you all night long.”

 

Killua’s brain was practically short circuiting and his knees were weak. He hoped Gon didn’t notice how he was trembling slightly. _Does Gon even know what he’s saying?_

 

Gon’s final line was the last straw. “Are you a haunted house? Because I’ll probably scream when I come inside you.”

 

_Oh. My. Gosh._

 

Time was frozen for a second, then Killua lost his balance. Gon tried to keep him from falling, but they both ended up on the floor anyways. Killua was on bottom and Gon was on top.

 

Killua took one look at the boy above him, then let himself fall into unconsciousness from the blood rushing up and the hit on the back of his head.

 

 ✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*   *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

 

“Killua? Killua, are you okay?”

 

The white haired boy opened his eyes slowly, finding himself on his and Gon’s bed. “Mmm…?”

 

“Oh, good! You’re okay!”

 

“What happened?”

 

“Well, after I tried a bunch of pickup lines on you, you fell and fainted, so I brought you to the bed.”

 

“…pickup lines?” Killua found the memories rushing back, then the blush appeared as well. “Wh – Why did you – ”

 

“ – Use pickup lines on you?”

 

Killua locked away, nodding.

 

“Well,” Gon said, putting a finger to his chin. “I like you a lot, but I think I actually love you. I asked Leorio what I should do about someone I like, and he said I should ‘woo’ you. Then he suggested pickup lines. It was really indirect, and you didn’t seem to get it at first. But then you started blushing, and it was cute! So I kept doing it, and then you fell, so…”

 

The first thing out of Killua’s mouth was, “That damn old man…” He turned to face Gon, trying to force away his blush. “If you liked me, you should have just said so!”

 

Gon nodded, smiling widely. He’d thought so as well! “Does that mean we’re boyfriends now?”

 

“B – Boyfriends?” Killua asked, hesitantly. “Isn’t that going a little bit fast?”

 

“Not really,” Gon said. “It’s actually the first step after confessions. Unless you mean courting. I can court you!”

 

Killua’s head spun. “What dos courting entail?”

 

“Let’s see! There’s different kinds, but the one Mito-san taught me about was flowers and sweet words. Basically being nice without being too physical! Would you like that?”

 

Killua’s face wasn’t quite as red. “Yeah, I think so,” he said, his voice quiet at first. “But you don’t need to get me flowers!”

 

“Of course I do! Mito-san said so!” Gon smiled enthusiastically. “And I’ll be glad to court you! I’ll definitely wait until you’re ready?”

 

 _Ready for what?_ The question was heavy on Killua’s tongue, but instead, he said, “Oi! You’re making me sound like some girl! I’m not a girl!”

 

“You’re not!” Gon said, nodding. “You’re Killua!”

 

“Wait, where are you going?”

 

“I’m going to get flowers for you!”

 

“H – Hey!”

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment what you think so far!  
> (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧


End file.
